


VIII

by Vampirine



Series: 55 Word Stories [8]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: 55 Fiction, Gen, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampirine/pseuds/Vampirine
Summary: The eighth in a series of 55 word stories.





	VIII

_Charming scenes of country highways, the churches we lost our souls in._

_Technicolor scenery of old towns and older people._

_Coffins for sale in the side streets of a godless land._

_Heretics prance in small towns, reciting hand-me-down prayers._

_They smile from their Rural Gothic place, in these sleepy **hollows** / **hallows** / **hollows** we call home._


End file.
